


Fated

by ProtectKirishima



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Aladdin is a Saint as usual, Alma Torran AU, Judar is Arba's child, Lowkey Slavery, M/M, Manipulation, be warned, could get much darker in future chapters, other people... not so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtectKirishima/pseuds/ProtectKirishima
Summary: If Alma Torran was never destroyed… If Solomon didn’t have to die in order to change God’s will so ruhk was equally divided among the species and turned white… if he managed to stop Arba from destroying the world… What would that world look like?Solomon and his people continue for years fighting against Al Thamen and their goals of bringing Ill Ilah back to take the rukh from every living being on Alma Torran, wishing to put an end to the war that plagues their world so he can provide a peaceful future for his young son and everyone.This is a Judar/Aladdin fanfic with Judar being Arba’s son (they’ve always looked eerily similar).  Triggers and tags may change as the fic continues... may get very dark.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s some exposition of the AU:
> 
> Even now I don’t think it’s ridiculous that Solomon shouldn’t have had to sacrifice himself in order to change the ruhk because he did make an appearance in that final battle but this verse is where he didn’t have to die and was able to return. I still don’t think he could have calmed all the resisting magicians’ minds that were riddled with loss, and especially not Arba’s who still looked to ‘the voice of God’ even if he came back unscathed. The truth of fate was just too damning.
> 
> The ruhk took up the spirit of equality and equal power to everything but Arba still viewed that as destiny being taken to suit Solomon’s ideals instead of the destiny of their world’s original creator, Ill Ilah. To the others, they resented destiny because of all the people they’d lost during the final battle with David, not satisfied with Ill Ilah’s or Solomon’s version. However, Solomon tried his best to make everyone get along and Sheba was certain he would bring them all together in time, so she let her baby grow and gave birth to Aladdin during that time of indecision because it was the peaceful world she was waiting for.
> 
> Just like in canon, resentment grew and while some considered Solomon’s decision necessary to create a utopia, the others saw it as a dictatorship. The group of magicians that opposed King Solomon and his destiny’s rukh turned black with a technique they developed as well as other feats like creating living beings from that ruhk before they revolted called black djinn. Black ruhk became a power all its own and its users called themselves Al Thamen and to create a ‘pure world’ they would return everything to nothingness. In the first great battle, Sheba was killed by Arba just like in canon, and Aladdin was only a few months old at that time.
> 
> Solomon was able to stave off the attack and prevented Ill Ilah from descending and taking the ruhk from every living person on Alma Torran. The battle between them still rages on for years later probably because Sheba passed and Solomon, Ugo, and the tribes aren’t enough to stop the magician’s strange new ways of using magic and their black ruhk.  
> Because it’s been years, there’s a huge stigma regarding having black ruhk in Solomon’s territory and white ruhk in Arba’s. Though in the past Solomon did his best to make every being equal, because of all the loss he’s endured of Sheba’s life and spending so much time trying to prevent them from trying to destroy everything, while they do their best not to kill even if it still happens from time to time, they are treated very harshly and forced into servitude. They are carefully controlled and are only released if their ruhk turns white again but on Arba’s side, anyone who isn’t on her side is killed or their ruhk is forcibly turned.
> 
> Judar’s younger than him years wise but he was created like Arba was so his appearance developed far faster than Aladdin’s. Aladdin is 15 at the start of the story (not 10 like in early magi arcs), same as his canon last arc age but 17 almost 18 later, same age as Sheba when she got together with Solomon. Truthfully I find Alma Torran confusing but the idea was just too juicy in my opinion so I went for it, sorry for all the long exposition.

Every time Aladdin asked, he always got the same answer.

“Maybe next time.”

For the first ten times, he’d been willing to accept that because he’s an obedient son (for the most part) and respected his father’s wishes, his desire to prepare him a little bit longer before actually engaging in a battle.  It wasn’t as if Aladdin was excited or looking forward to fighting, in fact, he was one of the most peaceful and nonviolent souls out there but he knew he was an asset and by his father holding back the chance to use him, more of their people died so clearly it frustrated him.

It’s because Aladdin wanted peace above all else that he couldn’t bear to stand back and sit at the sidelines for much longer and today he would prove that.  He leaned forward as he walked into Ugo’s research room, knowing he’d find King Solomon there and low and behold they were both discussing a new magic theory as usual.

“This could be the key to understanding the black djinn… if we can just… oh, Prince Aladdin!”  Ugo gasped, book almost falling out of his hand but Solomon was there to steady it seamlessly even as his blue eyes glance up calmly at the face of his son.

“I’m assuming you finished your lessons?”  His father questioned, raising a brow because it was never often that the young prince was idle or necessarily starved of meeting with him.  As long as he was within the palace, the two always were able to talk together about their days or whatever else over dinner but it was still early in the day.

“Yes, so I…” Aladdin started.

“Good because your combat teacher is here early today.  Your swordsmanship needs work,” Solomon quickly pointed out before glancing back down into the book he’d taken from Ugo.

“No, I’m here to talk to you about the upcoming battle!”  The younger insisted, needing to at least say his peace before he went back to training, a bit annoyed that he rushed his lesson just to have some of his free time taken away no matter what.

Solomon’s eyes narrowed and Ugo visibly gulped, adjusting his glasses as the book the King was holding snapped shut in his hand. 

“We’ve been over this.”

“I know, Father, but you know that magic wise I’m only beneath you and Ugo… if you’d let me fight with you, we’d stand a much better chance.”  Aladdin pointed out.

“You’re a magi so obviously you have greater potential than the limited number of magicians still at my side.”

“Even if I didn’t have access to the natural ruhk, I’m getting better at spacial magic and don’t have to rely on my borg to protect me…”

“Aladdin…”

“You know I’m ready for this… you and mom were fighting in the resistance when you were even younger than me!!”  The fifteen-year-old stood his ground, standing tall even though he knew how his father felt about bringing up his mother like that.  Solomon didn’t mind talking about Sheba, but his frown deepened when his son brought her up as a justification to join the war.

“Aladdin.”  He spoke more forcefully this time and it even had Ugo reeling from the tension.  Normally the younger would back down after enough of the conversation but he wasn’t a little boy anymore and was tired of being overlooked and underused.

Steadying himself, Aladdin replied, “I’m just tired of sitting here while you and the tribes risk your lives trying to protect everybody.  I’m strong enough to help… it’s killing me to not do my part and help everyone, _please_.”

This caused the King pause, a pondering look crossing his face as he leaned an arm on the table and rubbed at his temple with a sigh.  Ugo set a hand on his old friends’ shoulder, making his gaze rise again.

“Your father… and the rest of us… we fought back then because we felt responsible for what the world had become, personally having a hand in all the terrible things that happened to the different tribes.  I guess for Solomon and me too… we’ve been holding you back because this isn’t your war.  It’s ours, so it’s not as if you’re not strong enough Aladdin… it’s…”  Ugo explained but as his speech started to die out, Solomon finished it.

“You’re the symbol of the future of this world.  Something hopeful and I wanted to end this before you came of age so that you could lead with only the greatest optimism and faith in others.  In the bright-eyed days of my youth, I thought there would always be a way to find common ground and live together, but I can’t think that simply anymore.

“If I let you fight, you have to promise me you’ll obey every order I give and be as careful as you can.  You cannot afford to sacrifice yourself, not for me or anyone.  If you can’t abide by those demands, you’re not ready.”

Aladdin’s face evened out, still holding the same determination but since he’d never heard that sort of reasoning, it made him pause and feel upset to think that his father, Ugo, and the others blamed themselves for the current state of the world and were doing their best every day to fix it.  However, he was a part of it too, and there wouldn’t be any questioning which side was right… the one who wanted to destroy the world, and the one who wanted to protect it.  He believed in what his mother and father originally were fighting for.

“I will.  I want to help however I can and stop the fighting as soon as possible.”  Aladdin agreed.

King Solomon gave a nod, not so much in relief because even if he would acknowledge his son and allow him to use his strength to aid the war effort, that didn’t make him any less anxious about it.  No matter what, he swore to himself, he wouldn’t let Aladdin die like Sheba… and though it was difficult, he knew that Aladdin wouldn’t let himself sit behind to do nothing. 

He was their son after all.

 

* * *

 

 

Nervous probably wasn’t the right word to describe his current state even though most likely anyone else would have been impossibly anxious for their first time on the battlefield.  Being the young prince, everyone knew him and the tribe leaders in the area were quick to greet him and swear their protection to which the young prince quickly assured them there was no need.

They’d gotten word that Al Thamen would attempt to raid some of the tribes in the west, setting out to destroy their people and weaken Solomon’s hold.  They would do terrible things like perform experiments on those they captured, using the black ruhk and strange life magic formulas to turn them into soldiers for their cause.  When this happened, they had to carefully plot out when Al Thamen would attack and where; if they weren’t quick enough an entire city would be destroyed even with the means of protecting themselves Ugo had provided to them to make use of their ruhk.

Aladdin wasn’t sure if his father was showing a lot of faith in him for leaving him to protect one city while the King was guarding another or if their forces wouldn’t have the power to hold out individually without his help.  There would sometimes be hints but Al Thamen struck quickly and normally by surprise so any tips they could get where they would attack would be considered and the most likely had the most firepower, namely Solomon himself. 

Ugo always stayed in the capital simple because the King refused to make the same mistake twice and leave their stronghold unprotected in case anything happened so normally, he would be on the front line and end the battle as quickly as possible, subduing the enemy and dwindling down their forces.

Solomon hated this style of battle, being on the defensive, but Al Thamen was excellent at covering their tracks and had likely come up with a series of defensive magics to keep themselves hidden.  Their people didn’t have that luxury since there was more of them spread out and not all of them capable of combat.  Since Al Thamen’s members had come from their sides initially, there was no way to stay hidden like they could.

Aladdin had been informed of their strategy, almost excessively so.  If the enemy attacked, they would defend the city and wait for the backup army to arrive.  It was entirely possible, if not even more probable, that the point where he was defending wouldn’t be attacked at all and instead Solomon’s position would be under siege leaving Aladdin and the others to assist him.

For now, they just played the waiting game and the prince stood on watch, staff in hand.

 “Prince Aladdin!”  A young member of the sheep tribe approached him, small horns just starting to grow in and clearly too far out from his city at the moment.

“You shouldn’t be out here, it’s dangerous!”  Aladdin turned around and urged him back.

“Mama said the King only shows up at the places the attacks are gonna be at, but I just wanted to say thank you for protecting us!”  The sheep beamed, holding something in the center of his hoof that was reaching out to him.

The prince blinked, taking hold of the red piece of fluff and squishing it between his fingers.

“It’s a good luck charm!  It’s a tradition that we take a piece of our wool and make it our clans color, then you give it to the people who are important to you.  The more you have with all different colors, the fuller your life is,” The young sheep explained.

Aladdin had visited many tribes in his life despite still being young, observing many different traditions and that’s part of what he felt made this world so diverse and good, worth protecting.  He stuffed the piece of fluff into his pants, smiling hugely at the other.

“Thank you!  I’ll treasure it forever.”

The sheep bleated in joy, continuing to chatter on about how many he’d gotten and indicating the size of it with his hoofs to which Aladdin listened intently until out of nowhere a flash of darkness and the crack of thunder jolted him out of his conversation.  He whipped around just in time to notice Al Thamen’s magicians closing in on them seemingly out of nowhere. 

Aladdin urged the young sheep away, rising into the sky as the enemy force’s attacks came hurling at him.  He calmed down his breath, initial jolt of fear passing because he was ready for this… the only thing he cared about was protecting these people and he would do that.  His fathers’ conditions echoed in his ears and he silently promised himself he wouldn’t be that reckless, but if even one of the people of the tribe was in danger… he wasn’t sure how he’d be able to stand back.

As black lighting rained down upon them, the soldiers prepared to face it but all’s it took was a repulsion warm from Aladdin to send it back in their direction.  In spite of himself, he smiled because he had practiced so much with his father’s magic, able to bend the forces of magic and gravity even if it wasn’t perfect, he felt confident it would be enough.

“Solomon’s here??”  One of the Al Thamen magicians questioned once their attack was deflected, and from that distance Aladdin knew he resembled his father quite a bit except with wider eyes and younger features. 

“Leave these people alone!  They’ve done nothing to you!”  Aladdin called out, using sound magic to amplify his voice and try to ward off the threat through a nonviolent means.  That, of course, wouldn’t even come close to being enough to stop them and the black djinn started coming in droves as the front line.

The young prince had heard about that strange type of life magic fueled by the black ruhk, knowing those weren’t living beings so he quickly conjured up a Har-Har Infigar and obliterated three of them at once, demonstrating his power as a magi.  The tribesman cheered on his attack and closed in on the rest, separating the battlefield between those fighting on the ground and those in the air.

Al Thamen magicians started coming at him, throwing numerous spells his way that he was able to deflect.  Their magic wasn’t anything stronger than his own magic teacher back home and with the fact the ruhk were on his side allowed him to fend a good portion of them off by himself, scattering them from ever getting close.

It’s when that black lightning strikes again that his blue eyes are drawn up, seeing a new magician descend in a flurry of black ruhk, their cries so loud and high pitched in their countless number, Aladdin thought he was a _black sun._

The newcomer had piercing red eyes glowing bright against the paleness of his skin and the black of his spiky hair with a long full braid trailing behind him.  His form was slender with slight muscles protruding like there wasn’t an ounce of excess weight on him.  On his forearms and neck there was jewelry, dressed in typical Alma Torran wear except mostly black with a white scarf.

“Ah?  You’re not Solomon…. You’re just a chibi.”  The man sneered, seemingly unconcerned with the chaos going on around them.

Aladdin frowned, already able to tell this guy who was probably just a few years older than him wasn’t like the ordinary magicians of Al Thamen… even the white ruhk were drawn to him, but that wasn’t possible.  Only King Solomon and his magi were able to use natural ruhk to strengthen their spells and that included Ugo, Arba, and himself now that his mother was gone.

“But that’s some interesting magic you got there.  _Let’s play_ …”

“Thalg al-Salos!”  Out of thin air the teen summoned a huge shard of ice, hurling it straight towards the prince without a second thought. 

“Dhoruf Sabaha!”  Aladdin countered, once again changing the physics around the attack to redirect it back at his opponent which surprised him but with a slice of his black staff clearly equipped with intense gravity magic, he made it split into two and fly behind him.

The stranger sneers, a wicked smirk playing on his features as he seems to ponder something.

“I get it now chibi… you’re Solomon’s brat, huh?  Guess he’d teach you that magic but even though it gets the job done, it’s so fucking boring to play the dodging game.”

“Who are you?  How are you a magi…?”  Aladdin questioned.

The raven-haired teen seemed to chuckle at that statement, amusement gleaming in his eyes as his spear-like staff started to accumulate more ruhk.  “I guess you’ll just have to find out!”

As their battle continued, there seemed to be no end to Aladdin’s opponents’ attacks, massive in scale and deadly in nature.  Though he’d been preparing, he still didn’t yet have a full mastery of his fathers magic so sometimes he was unable to use the strength magic to completely deflect and he started getting worn down while the other seemed to stay in perfect condition.  He didn’t understand why that was… if they were both magi, how was his magic this much stronger?

“You don’t get it do you?  Where do you think the ruhk goes of those dinky little cities we ambush?”  The man grinned, watching Aladdin’s borg form cracks in it in amusement.

The prince’s eyes widened, focusing harder to see a black eight-pointed star within his chest, gasping at the stored ruhk within him that had turned black and depraved the same as the young man’s.

“You stole their ruhk… All those people…”  Aladdin hissed, a feeling of dread overtaking him.

“That’s right.  In every aspect I’ve been molded into defeating you and your arrogant old man.  Keep deflecting all you want but you’ll never beat me, brat.”

“Ill-Ramz Al-Salos!”  Black spears of thunder rained from the sky, hitting the fighting tribesman even as Aladdin attempted to divert it, he couldn’t cover enough surface area.  Various cuts and burns littered the prince’s body as he did his best to stop the onslaught and try to protect as many people as he could.  They were losing… he couldn’t beat this guy, he was too strong, what if… what if he _died_ here?

**No** , he wouldn’t let himself think that way.  He could hold out, he wouldn’t run.  These were his people; he wouldn’t let this man or Al Thamen kill and use their ruhk to destroy the world.

Seeing his spirit wasn’t fading, the magi of the black ruhk dove down from the sky with his spear pointed towards him, charging with gravity magic to crush Aladdin’s borg and give him no time to perform his little diverging magic.  He could beat him one on one like this instead of just an attack and a deflection all day.  The fallen magi didn’t have patience for that.

He charged ruthlessly, staff sparking with black lightning as he slashed at the princes borg again and again brutally but still Aladdin didn’t give up and fought back with all his might.

“Don’t you get it?  You’re too fucking weak!  The longer this goes on, the more of you I’ll rip into until there’s nothing left!”  The dark magi cackled, not against taking a moment to gloat.

Aladdin wouldn’t be deterred though, eyes still wide and focused, “I will stop you no matter what!”

“Is that so…”

Somehow the other teenager didn’t look upset… he actually looked thrilled, and even as he smiled, it wasn’t full of malice, but more like excitement. 

As the two engaged in a close combat power struggle, they didn’t notice a group of Al Thamen magicians surrounding them and as soon as the princes borg cracked, they all struck, shattering what was left and going in for the kill.  Aladdin’s heart practically stopped, not having any time to defend himself or counter attack, knowing that the moment they reached him he’d be killed… ambushed in such a cowardly way.

However, before that could happen, the man he’d been fighting grabs at Aladdin’s shirt and summons a tornado that sweeps the attackers away.  The young prince hangs lifelessly in his aggressors’ clutches, baffled as the magicians scatter before glancing up at the teen’s furious face.

“This is _my_ fucking battle you damn leeches!  If I’m gonna win it won’t be because of you scum!!”  He roared, dropping Aladdin and giving him a moment to collect himself.  “Now let’s continue chibi!  Your gonna die by my hand and nobody else’s, got it??”

Aladdin stood baffled by the man’s rash actions, certain he’d be dead if this guy’s pride hadn’t gotten in the way and he’s not sure how to feel about it… but he doesn’t have much of a chance to think it over when he notices a new group of people flying their way.

“Shit, it’s Solomon!  Get out now!”  The Al Thamen magicians yell, falling back to safety. 

The young man he’d been fighting also seems to let that realization dawn over him, grinding his teeth together in frustration upon realizing that he had no choice.  If the battle was prolonged, all of them would be captured or killed.

He flew away too, but not before whispering harshly to Aladdin, “Next time you won’t be so lucky chibi.  You’d better practice because when we meet again, you’ll die way too fast for my liking.”

And with that, all of Al Thamen vanished, leaving the bloody battlefield and the wounded prince.

 

* * *

 

> **I imagine this fight played out like Judar vs Aladdin in the civil war arc, except Aladdin’s without that final trump card.  I figured I could give Ju the medium like powers if that’s what Arba’s been up to for all this time.  This chapter was obviously a parody of that because end game Aladdin gets so strong, he can even beat Arba so I wanted something like an introductory period before he gets too good.**
> 
> **Also the sheep people are real, a couple of them are on book 23’s cover behind Sheba so that’s where I got the idea from.**


	2. Chapter 2

Two years had passed since that faithful battle and not one day of it was spent fighting in the war which Aladdin found bitterly disappointing.  He knew he’d failed but that wasn’t why his father didn’t let him participate again. 

Apparently, the person he’d fought was Arba’s son named Judar, and that had also been his first battle he participated in.  Solomon trusted Aladdin to take out the magicians who weren’t magi… but he hadn’t known Arba was working on a secret project and actually had found a way to have a magi of her own.  Not only that but Judar had surpassed expectations and there was too much uncertainty about what Al Thamen was capable of.

King Solomon had been confident before that point they had the upper hand when it came to magi’s but now that Arba had managed that, he wasn’t ready to risk his son again, not until he could go toe to toe with the strongest magician in the world: his father.

Aladdin certainly tried and had grown a lot in those years both physically and in terms of strength.  He was 17, almost 18 and had his fathers height but still his mothers love of food that surprisingly never made him gain weight. 

His magic too was far from what it used to be, now practically mastering spacial magic and this time he didn’t doubt he’d be able to go toe to toe with Judar even if the other had improved.  Too bad his father didn’t agree, and maybe he couldn’t entirely blame him with how close he was to death last time on top of what happened to his mother.

It was strange to think back on Judar, apparently someone quite like himself as inheritors of their parents will yet took their own path.  He knew he didn’t perfectly agree with his father on staying perfectly safe, unable to help the urge to protect no matter what and while he valued his life and what his future would mean to his fathers’ people, he didn’t necessarily agree he was some incredible symbol of hope.  Aladdin found himself more fascinated by their people’s individual will’s and dreams, each forging their own way and looking to the future.

He interpreted that as his father’s original will being placed into the ruhk, not being centered around a King or a symbol.

He sensed some disconnect in Judar too, not having the exact ambitions as the rest of Al Thamen otherwise he wouldn’t have resisted their attempt on Aladdin’s life that day.  If he truly just wanted their end goal and the destruction of the world, he would have let them kill him, but he didn’t.  That showed him there was something more to the older teen.

Wait… no, he actually _wasn’t_ older than him even if he looked like it.  His father told him of Arba’s origins, being especially created to take care of Solomon during the days of the Orthodox church.  Clearly Judar was similar and had been urged into full adulthood quickly.

Slowly but surly, Aladdin had resigned to his fate though now instead of Ugo safeguarding the palace, the prince was left to that task but Al Thamen wasn’t quite bold enough to form a multifaceted attack, knowing whatever branch they left with Solomon would be completely wiped out.  Both sides were carefully planning their next move since one poor one could mean a major advantage for the other side.

Aladdin has his own way of contributing, always helping Ugo out in the lab or being around the people and his father assures him that him just being there is helping, that the people need someone to believe in.  They were slowly losing faith in their King for years of conflict, but that made the reason all the more valid for Prince Aladdin to distance himself from being too caught up in war.

He's currently in the library, studying alchemic magic and the different components of the body when a servant enters quickly, out of breath which makes Aladdin raise an eyebrow.  “Prince!  The King has returned and has big news, come see him quickly!”

He shut his book and rose to his feet, picking up his staff as he curiously makes his way to the throne room where his father and Ugo were discussing something.

“Aladdin!  We won a major victory today,” Ugo smiled and even his father who typically looked stoic was wearing a warmer expression.

“We subdued the enemies attack.  It’s been harder to do with those magic decoys and fake bodies they developed thanks to David’s technique but this time we got the real ones, and one key component that they’ll be sure to miss.”  Solomon nodded.

“Who?  You didn’t kill them all, did you?”  Aladdin asked.

That was always a difficult subject between the two of them considering how hastily Solomon and his resistance at the time had cut down members of the church.  They were the enemy and being afraid to kill could sometimes lead to dire consequences.  Aladdin was different though and hated anyone being killed, thinking everyone could have a chance to change and be better.  In the recent years, he minded his son’s wishes a bit more in that regard and Ugo had even developed a magic tool to keep any prisoners from Al Thamen subdued by on the battle field, sometimes it couldn’t be helped.

“Some died, but a good portion we captured.”  Ugo explained and that’s when Aladdin noticed he was holding two staffs… his own and… where had he seen that before?

Noticing his staring, he revealed the answer.

“It’s Arba’s son’s.  We captured him so this time for sure we’ll be able to discover their hideaway.” 

Aladdin’s eyes widened, surprised by the feat not because it was impossible for them but just because… well, he wasn’t too sure how to feel about it.

“You already know about that technique Ugo’s been perfecting that let’s us read into the ruhks memories.  The others we’ve captured never knew but there’s no way Judar doesn’t know where the portals lead.”  Solomon said.

In the last year, both sides had developed their own teleportation magic which had made the clashes far more deadly with all players involved.  Somehow Al Thamen always managed to expand their knowledge and it was frightening that they held some kind of brilliance on their side that managed to keep up with Ugo but clearly their magical research was excelling otherwise the war would have been over a long time ago.

“It doesn’t hurt, does it?”  Aladdin asked.

Solomon frowned while Ugo did his best to assure the prince.

“No, nothing like that Aladdin.  It might be a bit uncomfortable because you have to carefully comb through the memories but we need to know what he knows.  This could be the final piece to stopping them for good, and if we know it, we can do a full-frontal attack with you participating as well.”

“We expected you’d be more encouraging of our victory than skeptical of our methods.”  Solomon shook his head.

“It’s not that…”  Aladdin started.

“Solomon, you know he can’t help himself… he’s always been a peace keeper, doesn’t want to see anyone upset or hurt.”  Ugo laughed nervously.

The King merely shakes his head.

“We’ll let you know what we find.”

 

* * *

 

 

Days pass before Aladdin gets an update on what’s going on, expecting something monumental like Ugo said but both the King and his magi’s expressions grow more frustrated finally leading up to dinner time.  As the three sit down with servants placing food in front of them, Solomon is rubbing his forehead while Ugo mumbles to himself.

“So what’s going on?”  Aladdin asked, unable to help but dive into the food despite his concern.

“Arba was too cautious… I can’t believe she couldn’t trust her own son with the information,” Ugo muttered, too caught up to eat.

“We both know she’s lost her mind.  At this point it’s not too surprising that even her own flesh and blood wouldn’t be worth trusting or protecting.”  Solomon hissed in frustration.

“What do you mean??”  Aladdin questioned.

“We expected something, but got nothing.  After going through it all, it wouldn’t surprise me if she made no effort to save him if she didn’t even provide him with the information to escape.”  The King went on.

“Maybe she’s found another means of equipping magi powers… that isn’t anything to throw away…”  Ugo added.

“ _Impossible_ , I made sure the four of us had the ability to protect the world but being a magi can’t be replicated so easily.”  Solomon mused.  “But magi can be reborn… so maybe she…”

“She wants him to die?!?”  Aladdin interrupted, realizing where his father was going with that thought.

Solomon gave him a grave look and then a shrug.

“That should be the only way another magi can come into existence.  But we won’t play into her hands… however, I don’t think she’ll bargain for him either.  She’s never been that type.” 

“So what are you going to do…?”  Aladdin asked.

“Keep fighting.  She’ll slip up soon, especially now that she’s down a magi.  I know she has other means of weaponizing the black ruhk I don’t believe it’ll be near as effective.  Simply more controllable.”

“I mean… to Judar?”

“Either we send him with the rest or he’ll remain in the dungeon.  Most likely staying nearby though, if he’s even remotely near to a point Arba can reach, that’s too dangerous to consider.” 

It was partially because of Aladdin that his father’s army tried not to kill, too devastated by the thought that in the Great Flow he had created so many years ago by invoking his will into the ruhk, those with black ruhk wouldn’t join it and it was impossible to say where they would go.  Perhaps to Ill Ilah… perhaps somewhere far worse, they weren’t sure, but since Arba’s power increased with the black ruhk, they were all better off giving each the chance to change their outlook and convert its color.

That never happened easily and mostly not even at all, captured magicians living for long periods of time and never repenting of their way of thinking no matter what kindness was shown to them.  They were caught in the cycle of grief, and while few could make that change, most wouldn’t.  Therefore, those with black ruhk were treated poorly, viewed as the enemy and put to work in the lowest positions in the kingdom under strict rule.  Some might argue that was no way to change their ruhk but Solomon was done catering to traitors and killers.

While only magicians were able to see the color of the ruhk, people who were known to have black ones were made obvious by the binds on them keeping them from casting magic and were lower citizens.  While that didn’t reflect the world Solomon wanted to create in the first place, he had struck down those in the church without mercy because of their unchanging ideals.  It was a shame that the people he’d fought with in the resistance would stoop so low, but he was done forgiving and giving them chances, and Solomon’s world reflected that attitude, driven down by endless war and fear.

Aladdin went silent after that, knowing that was the sad fate that awaited those with black ruhk, and from what he knew, Judar had it in abundance.  It was still difficult for him to swallow though, remembering their battle which will dangerous and terrifying, also reflected a part of him that wasn’t completely without redemption.  After all, Aladdin believed in everyone being capable of change.

After dinner, he asked around and discovered where the cell was that Judar was kept in, venturing deep into the palace’s dungeon where dark and damp stone walls kept few but dangerous prisoners with some large enough to hold certain tribe members that were paying for their crimes.

Aladdin walked briskly but with caution, thankful no prison guards had stopped him from finding his destination and when he did, he couldn’t help the strange feelings that assaulted him upon seeing Judar’s form which he’d been able to determine as the only source of black ruhk in the area.

He wasn’t chained up but that telltale sign of a fallen was adorned on his neck, something like a metal clasp that Ugo himself had infused with a portable isolation barrier that only effected the person wearing it.  That tool also allowed anyone with a staff or access to magic to immobilize said person in an instant, necessary to keep them from being violent or whatever else. 

Judar’s head was slumped, hair matted with dirt and dried blood and it made Aladdin’s stomach turn to think his father and Ugo wouldn’t have cleaned him up or anything before they basically probed his brain to find the information they wanted.  His whole body was still and in desperate need of washing even if he couldn’t see any injuries really on him.

The prisoner’s head raised slowly, red eyes not even dulled an instant from the last time Aladdin had saw them and now they glared at him once again.

“What the fuck do you want… _chibi_.”

Oh that was right… that was the nickname he’d given him all those years ago and the brief nostalgia hit him suddenly.  It didn’t really fit now because now that he was almost 18, he was almost his father’s height while Judar didn’t seem to have grown an inch since back then.  He was the same size, looked the same age… and his attitude seemed to have not changed much either.

“I wanted to see how you’re doing,” Aladdin answered, one hand clutching at a bar on the cell.

“Fuck you.  Take your pity or your taunting and get the fuck out.”

The prince frowned, not that surprised he was still that rude, especially given the circumstance, but still.

“I’m not here to do any of that.  I want to help you because I don’t think you deserve to be stuck in here forever.”

Judar’s laugh wasn’t as loud but it sure was as cruel sounding as Aladdin remembered but he responds with a wicked vengeance.

“And how the hell are you gonna do that?  Everyone fucking _knows_ what you fucks do to people with black ruhk… and I’m a magi too with plenty of blood on my hands.  Prince or not, you can’t do shit in this situation, chibi.”

Aladdin frowns, knowing that even though he was one of the most influential people in the world, doing anything about or with Judar would take the heavy consent of his father.  But still… he thought maybe if he could see some little glimpse of good in him, he could actually help… somehow.

“I _can_ do something.  I want to give you a chance… like you gave me, whether you like it or not.”

Judar’s sitting form flinches, eyes gazing murderously at the prince as he quickly gets back up on his feet and stomps towards the bars, hitting them with his fists to try to make the other flinch.

“Shut the fuck up!  I would have _killed_ you then, and any of the times after if you had the balls to show up on the battle field again!  How many damn years did I wait all just to see your stupid baby face again here in this hell!?!”

Aladdin didn’t shy away but his expression does take on a more solemn tone.

“That wasn’t my decision.  I wanted to fight you and stop you, but I wasn’t allowed.”

“Oh yeah, _boo hoo_ , poor fucking little prince all cooped up because he’s weak as shit!!”  Judar hissed.

“I’m _not_ weak anymore, father just thinks my attitude on fighting isn’t suited for this war.”  Aladdin narrowed his eyes.

“No fucking shit!  You didn’t throw _one_ good attack at me that whole damn fight, just defending all damn day and wasting my time.  If we did it again, I’d wipe the floor with you.”

“Not possible.”  Aladdin shook his head.

“ _Try me_ , brat.”  Judar rattled the bars, deathly serious in his tone.

“You’re not going to baited me into taking the tool off even though I know I would beat you if we did spar.”

The fallen magi was livid at the prince’s superior tone, sure in his own way he would win mostly because he didn’t know just how much he had changed in the years coming, but the kid also wasn’t being dumb enough to fall for his taunts.  He clearly had an ego, but not a _stupid_ one.

“Doesn’t fucking matter.  I’ll be stuck down here forever anyhow.”

It wasn’t really in a defeated tone but more matter of factly, obviously knowing how Ugo and Solomon hadn’t gotten much out of him which did make a spiteful sneer cross his face.

Aladdin sighed, reaching out to touch some of Judar’s fingers and tried to give him a little hope.

“What if I… figured out a way that you _could_ get out of here?”

The fallen magi flinched, yanking his hand away like he’d just been burned before snapping.

“Don’t _pretend_ like you can do me any favors, you self-righteous piece of shit… It’s your own stupid bleeding heart that you’re trying to satisfy, I’m never gonna owe you anything; try getting the fuck over yourself!”

Aladdin looks a little offended at the gesture but quickly tries to calm him down.

“I’m not doing this for me.  I’m doing this for you, Judar; because if I don’t do anything, then you’ll be trapped in here for the rest of your life like a caged animal and that’s not right for _anyone_ to go through,”

“Don’t fucking call my name like that as if we’re friends, dumbass!”  Judar growled, “First of all, you can’t do shit, and second of all, I don’t _want_ you to do shit because I fucking **hate** you.”

“If you hated me, you would have let me be killed that day.”

“Will you stop bringing that shit up!?  I didn’t do it for you!!”

“I know you didn’t, but I still see some _good_ in you, and that’s why I want to try to find a way to help you.”  Aladdin spoke quieter this time, trying his best to get something, any kind of response he could latch onto that was more than just lashing out and hatred.

Judar turned away, stalking back around until he threw his hands down at his sides and groaned in frustration.

“Idiots should have just killed me off.”  He states blandly, starting to form a cold mask of indifference on his face where nothing would be expressed beyond anger, mocking, and a sadistic twist of amusement.  “You’re just setting us both up for disappointment,”

That was something, just the thing Aladdin needed to show Judar didn’t want to live this way.

“You’ll see… I’ll be back for you when I can.”  He nodded, turning to leave because he had to start coming up with a way to approach his father about this.

“Whatever chibi.  Fuck off.”

Aladdin turned back for a moment, raising a brow at the other.

“You know I’m _taller_ than you right?  And I’ve _always_ been older…”

Judar bristled up and turned to fully face him, flipping him off.

“You’re a baby-faced dipshit and I’ll call you what I want, got it??”

Aladdin tried his best to suppress a grin, not really used to all the vulgarity and insults but it felt like that was Judar’s own little way of giving him an opening to a friendship or something like that.

“Whatever you say _Judaru_ …”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but I felt a random compulsion after looking over some old fanfictions I hadn't updated in a while and remembered I did have the next chapter mostly written so I wanted to post it. Not a lot of people really care about Juala far as I see but I got one comment a while back and wanted to give anybody who cared a bit of content. Cheers to you!

“Of all the ridiculous things you’ve ever asked me, _this_ is the most outlandish.”  Solomon’s face was almost set in stone from how coldly he was looking over his son.

“What do you mean?  You said it yourself that we couldn’t treat him like any of the regular Al Thamen magicians!”  Aladdin argued.

“I didn’t mean it to _exalt_ him, Aladdin.  And if anything, he deserves an even **worse** punishment than them.”

“Why?”  The prince questioned, circling around a bookshelf where his father was wandering over to the next clearly trying to ignore him in some way.  “He hasn’t been fighting nearly as long as them… and he never betrayed our people, he never even had a chance to choose what side to be on.”

“Will you _please_ stop defending him?  It’s outrageous.  _Of course_ I know he didn’t have a choice but he had plenty of choices in between.  Plenty of times he could have held back but instead he slaughtered my people.  **_Your_** people, or are you forgetting you’re the next King?”  Solomon narrowed his eyes.

“I know that… but he could have let me die, remember?  But he _didn’t_ , and it makes me believe he’s not as twisted as Arba, he wants more than just Al Thamen’s goals.”

“The moment any of them make that choice… live that life knowing full well if they keep on towards their path and achieve what they set out to do, not only all of us, but each of them will perish as well as all of Alma Torran.  If that doesn’t convince you they’re homicidal and suicidal maniacs too driven by their own grief and hatred to embrace living in today, _nothing_ will.”

Aladdin groaned, knowing all too well it was true that Al Thamen’s goals were irredeemable but he truly believed there was a chance for Judar’s ruhk to turn white, to show him a better way.

“Father, I’ll follow whatever conditions you have but I can’t pretend he didn’t save me that day.  He gave me another chance so I want to give him one.” He started, “All these years I’ve been as careful as you wanted, I’ve stayed back just like you ordered because you told me this is the way you thought that I can win my battles… by winning the _hearts_ of our people and keeping them united.  Well this is the best chance I have to **_prove_** that…”

Solomon’s hard gaze was unable to be maintained under his son’s earnest eyes, shining with determination quite like all those times Sheba had defended him in front of the masses and kept him on course.  The idea that Judar would receive anything _resembling_ a second chance put a bitter taste in the King’s mouth, but he would assure that the fallen magi had no chance of escaping or resisting.  He might even regret leaving isolation in the dungeon if he saw how the people of this world would view him and all the atrocities he’s done.

“ _Fine_.  But I have strict conditions.”

Aladdin’s eyes practically dazzled, a huge smile spreading wide on his cheeks in a way that his father couldn’t help but admire even though he still had a point to make.

“He is never to remove the magic tool.  Not at any point are you or anyone else allowed to take it off.  I don’t have to tell you that a magi with black ruhk being unleashed would be devastating, staff or not.”

“Understood,” Aladdin nodded.

“Secondly, he is _your_ full responsibility to take care of.  As long as you’re in the palace, he should always be at your side with you watching over him and his behavior.  You wanted this, so you’ll accept whatever tantrums he has and control him accordingly.”

“I can do that!”

“ _Everyone_ in the palace will know who he is.  I’m not about to give him a clean slate and pretend his war crimes never occurred, not only that but to give an extra precaution in case he ever manages to get away from you.”

Aladdin didn’t really like that one because he knew how anyone fallen was automatically hated and mistrusted thanks to their affiliation with Al Thamen but admittingly he still didn’t know Judar that well so if the fallen magi _did_ actually find a way to get away from him, other people would stop him from escaping or whatever else he might do.  He knew he couldn’t take on his conscience a sign of goodwill leading up to one of the strongest pieces of Al Thamen’s army returning to them simply thanks to his naivety… so he obliged.

“You’ll need to take extra precautions too, locking doors with magic or whatever else.  Beyond that… there’s nothing more to say.”

The young prince smiled, trotting towards his father and giving him a big hug much to the King’s surprise but with a sigh he accepted it and embraced him, pulling away after a moment to clutch onto his shoulders and stare him in the eyes.

“Be _careful_ Aladdin.  He isn’t some stray puppy…. He could even **kill** you if given the chance.  You need to keep your guard up and use the commands on the tool when needed to make him submit, lock him up when you sleep, I don’t care, but know that he’s _dangerous_ and that won’t change with a little generosity.  If he harms you in any way, I’m returning him to a place where he’ll be unable to do so.”

“I’ll take care of it, I promise!  Besides… you know I’m not a little kid anymore.  I can almost take you on,” Aladdin grinned.

Solomon rolled his eyes but smiled in turn.  “They day is coming where you’ll surpass me, but I hope until that point comes, I’ll end this war for good, then you can start the world anew.”

 

* * *

 

Judar’s world had _always_ been small.  His mother would give him permission to roam around the camps all he wanted but they still lived with so much caution, it irritated him beyond measure.  The people around them were hollow, like the creatures they created that were easily able to be replaced to the point he couldn’t tell which ones had their souls and personalities left and which were simply those soulless dolls Arba controlled through shared ruhk.  There was no one he cared for or any distinct person despite the games he liked to play with them, and he constantly felt like a _caged animal_ limited to certain spaces before being herded to another.

He felt power inside him… the world’s ruhk in the palm of his hand.  He felt _indestructible_ , at least until his mother demonstrated just how much he had left to learn.

He’d lashed out and tried to leave, telling her he could handle Solomon because he’d so easily taken down his son’s dimensional magic at the time.  Needless to say, he was swiftly proven wrong.

She’d fully mastered the former Queen’s techniques in the form of a black eight-headed barrier and with wielding that alone she was able to deflect and destroy her rambunctious son’s rebellion.  Not only that but she could easily absorb the black ruhk he intended on using against her, the weight of their differences in experience showing a clear lack in competition for her.

It was overwhelming, not to mention she claimed Solomon was an even better magician than her.

“Where’s your _faith_ Judar?  Did I really raise you with your ears so poor to not hear ‘that person’s’ voice??  Are you so blind you cannot see ‘that person’??”  She had asked him with a frantic expression as she drove him back time and time again.

When all was said and done with his will to fight being broken, she petted his head and said he was still far too weak, and his conviction was lacking.

He fucking _hated_ it.

What the hell was broken in her skull… Judar didn’t understand it at all.  He didn’t care about Ill Ilah, not that he’d ever tell Arba that, but it wasn’t like he was the only one who didn’t get the fascination.  Of course he couldn’t hear some God’s voice in his head, he wasn’t a nutcase like her obsessed with ‘helping Father return.’ Many of those at her side seemed to function less with that goal solely in mind, but more so a means to not lose the spirits of the ones they lost during the final battle with the Orthodox church.  She was the only religious zealot while the rest of the lot, empty as they could be, acted out of some kind of loss.

Judar didn’t have any of that, so he found stability on one factor: his strength as a magi and his enjoyment of war.

Now as he sat lifelessly in the cold cell graciously provided by this world’s King, he had _neither_.

Maybe he should have expected the fight to go that way but it was a shock never the less to see how much power Solomon had… and it made all the sense in the world how Arba tried so hard to avoid him while slowly accumulating power with her various developed techniques over the years.  He had been swift and all-powerful in his attacks, and if it wasn’t for Judar’s strong borg, he didn’t know how he would have managed to even _survive_ it… at least the feat felt impossible at the time.

He had seemed like a **God**.  But his mother would _murder_ him if he ever said so, that power to change the ruhk had infuriated her to the point of no forgiveness or mercy.

Whatever… none of that was his business now.  As terrifying as she was, Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham’s power was no joke, neither was infiltrating the ever-improving barriers of Uraltugo Noi Nueph.  They were the strongest combination and had managed to stave off the assaults for more than a decade.  Judar understood why now…

But that damn chibi was another matter.

He had to admit; the brat wasn’t so much a brat anymore…. Though in Judar’s eyes he was because he hadn’t been given a natural birth himself.  His age was manipulated early on in life, not really having much of a childhood or normal development.  Instead he was trained constantly and treated like an adult since the start, so that menace would always be a kid in his eyes by comparison.

What did he even _want_ with him anyway??  It didn’t make any sense.  Judar had accused him of everything under the sun, from pity to gloating… but he had never lived in a world where compassion was at the forefront.  Even though he had seen it before, he thought it was weak and pathetic, allowing anyone room to manipulate or harm you: he looked down on those pathetic souls that mourned their dead loved ones.  That’s why he never wanted anything to do with it, and the kid’s tries were no different.  Wait… maybe though… he could slip through the cracks?  If he actually wanted to help him, maybe Judar could _use_ that as a means to get away?

The idea enthralled him, not holding any moral compass to measure his means, not when he was bound this way.  How exactly he would handle it was yet to be determined since the brat unfortunately wasn’t that dull himself.  Maybe if he…

His train of thought was interrupted, having almost a full day to himself before those obnoxious skipping feet came back to stop at his cell door and Judar cringed at the smile he wore.

“C’mon!  I’m getting you out of here!” He chirped and Judar frowned.

“The fuck do you mean by that?”

“Well…” Aladdin almost looked like he was having a hard time containing himself and it made the fallen magi’s eyes roll, “Instead of being stuck down here forever… you’re going to live with me.”

“ _Live_ … with you…??”  The cogs in Judar’s brain were turning as irritation became more and more plain on his face.  _Wait_ , what the fuck… he’d thought the chibi would maybe throw him in a nicer setup, like maybe a locked room with some fucking carpet and a real toilet instead of a cell but this sounded a lot like… “Are you shitting me?  I’ve got no interest in being your fucking _prize dog_ , so just get the fuck out of here.”

Aladdin’s expression fell at that but his eyes still seemed determined.

“It’s not like that.  I’m going to treat you the way I would anyone else and I thought maybe that way we could be friends.”

“Ugh, you’re a new level of fucking _dense_ … I don’t **want** to be your friend, how many times do I have to tell you?”

“Would you really rather stay here?  If you’re with me, I can find you things to do like books to read… you’d be able to eat good food and go outside.  Sure, it wouldn’t be the most normal life but it’s the best chance you have, there’s no reason for you to be so _stubborn_.”

 “Stubborn?  How stupid are you?  Yeah, I would want that shit but not at the price of being some sorry pity case, a fucking attraction for you and your little subjects.”

“That’s not how it’s going to be Judar, I promise.  If you give me a chance, I’ll show you that you can be happy.  Plus, isn’t it better than being here?”

Aladdin’s face was so earnest and pleading, even someone as distrusting and stubborn as Judar felt compelled to believe him.  He didn’t really _want_ to because on one hand, this guy was his enemy and a pathetic one at that if he spent so much feeling sorry for a guy who had been attacking his people for the last two years, and on the other, he just hated the idea of this in general.

But he wasn’t that stubborn to completely refuse right away.  He was still materialistic after all… grew up the son of the leader of Al Thamen and was never without what he wanted be it food, clothes, company, anything.  That being said, locked up here was far from his favorite thing and even his fierce pride had its limits.

“I’m not changing how I act.”  He grumbled.

“That’s fine, just please don’t get violent.”  Aladdin assured him.

“And I still don’t fucking _like_ you,”

“You don’t have to like me either.”

After a few more groans of complaint, not sure why the hell he was doing this and just how much he’ll regret it, he turned around to face the prince and gave a reluctant nod which brought out the most dazzling smile from Aladdin before unlocking his cell and taking him out.


End file.
